The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for detecting driver persona in a vehicle.
Motor vehicles are often shared amongst multiple individuals, such as family members or co-workers. Typically, each individual operator of the motor vehicle must customize various driver settings based on, for example, the individual's height, arm length, peripheral vision, and personal preferences. The driver settings are typically changed manually, and can include settings such as seat position, rear view mirror position, side mirror position, steering wheel position, and the like.